


Soothe

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babyfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Men Crying, New Parents, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She awakens to the sound of crying, but the baby is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, overwhelmed_

The sound of crying wakes her, but the baby is still fast asleep. Lucina yawns, slowly rises and finds her husband standing near the bassinet, watching intently, as if he's afraid the baby will disappear if he looks away.

"Laurent? It's the middle of the night, aren't you tired?" They've slept in short bursts for the past week, especially Laurent trying to keep up with his studies while adjusting to such a change.

He starts slightly, like a rabbit caught in torchlight, quickly wipes his face and turns around.

"My apologies. I...I simply thought it prudent to check on him."

She goes over to embrace him. She's rarely seen him shed tears like this, the last time he wept was the day she told him she was pregnant. He pulls her close, burying his face in her hair as she strokes his back.

"I'm a father," he murmurs, "it just...suddenly hit me. We, who came from a dying world brought life to this one." He trembles, holding her more tightly. "It's _real._ This...our progeny, Lucina, we're not just playing house with our friends anymore."

"I know." She clasps one of his hands, squeezing it tightly. Back in those days, the others teasingly referring to them as "mom and dad", everyone guessing correctly that they'd be the first to marry and have children. But those were children's guessing games, the child sleeping in that bassinet is theirs.

It's not that she doubts their capabilities. Laurent has been most attentive and helpful towards her and their child from the moment she announced her pregnancy to his fascination with her growing belly and the child that lay there to sitting by her side and holding her hand when the time came. And Lucina herself has always known the most important thing was for her child to be loved, to grow up with their family all around them.

But the child in the bassinet is real. _This_ is real. Perhaps he's not scared so much as he is overcome.

Laurent slowly calms down, his hold on her loosening a bit. Lucina smiles, gently wiping away the last of his tears.

"It's a lot to get used to. But I'm happy."

"As am I." He kisses her, and the baby picks that moment to wake up and start wailing. Laurent smiles and shakes his head, while Lucina goes to retrieve him and unbutton her nightgown.

"Easy now, Marth. Mother's here."


End file.
